Un espejo mágico
by Nekovsky
Summary: Papi, no puedo dormir, me cuentas un cuento?...Había una vez, una princesa llamada Sakura quien vivía...pasen y leanla! esta muy bonita jeje de verdad espero y les guste


Hola!! les habla la autora, esta historia esta basada de un libro, espero les guste!! a mi me encanto, sobre todo casi al final, tal vez no me crean pero mientras la escribia se me salieron lagrimas T.T jeje es la verdad, bueno espero les guste

* * *

Era una noche hermosa y calida, la luna iluminaba con todo lo que podía, un hombre de aparentemente 40 años estaba recargado en el balcón de su cuarto observando la luna con algo de nostalgia, estaba recordado…unos pequeños jalones a su pantalón lo distr

Era una noche hermosa y calida, la luna iluminaba con todo lo que podía, un hombre de aparentemente 40 años estaba recargado en el balcón de su cuarto observando la luna con algo de nostalgia, estaba recordado…unos pequeños jalones a su pantalón lo distrajeron, volteo hacia abajo y ahí estaba una niña de aproximadamente ocho años, de cabello castaño oscuro y de unos ojos verdes hermosos…

Papi, no puedo dormir, me cuentas un cuento?- Le dijo la pequeña a su padre un hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos chocolate con un toque de dorado

Con que la princesita no puede dormir he? Vengase mi pequeña- la toma de los brazos y la levanta apoyándola en su pecho- vayamos a tu cuarto para que te cuente un cuento y te puedas dormir te parece?

Sii!!- Con una gran sonrisa fue como le contesto- me gusta que me cuentes cuentos papito- y recargo su cabeza el pecho de su papá mientras llegaban a la habitación

Ya en el cuarto el padre metió a la niña a la cama y la acobijo, se sentó a su lado recargándose en la cabecera de la cama y prendió una lamparita que estaba situada a su lado en un pequeño buró

Haber dime, que cuento quieres que te diga?- Pregunto de manera tierna el padre mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza a su pequeña hija

El de la princesa del espejo, ese cuento me encanta, si se puede claro- le regalo una sonrisa a su padre para ver si lo convencía

Claro que se puede mi pequeña- se acomodo un poco y empezó- pero sin interrupciones de acuerdo?

De acuerdo!!- Con eso la niña de quedo callada y los ojos le empezaron a brillar cuando su padre comenzó con el cuento

-"Era hace una vez una hermosa princesa llamada Sakura, que vestía de seda y terciopelo, vivía muy por encima del mundo, sobre la cima de una montaña, cubierta de nieve, en un castillo de cristal, en el cual por alguna razón todo el año había flores de cerezo tan hermosos como la princesa.

Tenía todo lo que se podía desear, no comía mas que unos manjares finos y no bebía mas que vino más dulce. Dormía en almohadas de seda y se sentaba en sillas de marfil. Lo tenía todo pero estaba completamente sola.

Porque resulta ser que la princesa Sakura tenía un espejo mágico grande, redondo y de la más pura plata. Lo enviaba cada día y cada noche por el mundo. Y el gran espejo flotaba sobre países y mares, sobre ciudades y campos. La gente que lo veía no se sorprendía, sino decían: "Es la Luna".

Y cada vez que el espejo volvía, ponía delante de la princesa todos los reflejos que había recogido durante su viaje. Los había bonitos y feos, interesantes y aburridos, según como salía. La princesa escogía los que le gustaban, mientras que simplemente tiraba los otros a un arroyo. Y los reflejos liberados volvían a sus dueños, a través del agua, mucho más de prisa de lo que te imaginas"- dio un pequeño apretón a la nariz de su hija- " A eso se debe que veas tu propia imagen reflejada cuando te inclinas sobre un pozo o un charco de agua."

Ooo, de verdad?- pregunto inocentemente la niña

Así es, de verdad, ha todo esto, he olvidado decir que la princesa Sakura era inmortal…-no termino de contar pues fue interrumpido

Era vampiresa?!- Se asombro la niña pues a pesar de haber escuchado ese cuento, era la primera vez que su padre lo contaba de esa manera, puesto que en esta ocasión lo estaba contando totalmente diferente

No, no era vampiresa _no debería dejar que viera tantas películas de terror aunque le gusten _ella era inmortal porque nunca se había visto a si misma en el espejo mágico. Porque quien veía en el su propia imagen, se volvía, por ello, mortal. Eso lo sabía muy bien la princesa Sakura, y por l tanto no lo hacía. De ese todo vivía con todas sus imágenes, jugaba con ellas y era bastante contenta.

Pero un día, el espejo mágico le trajo una imagen que le interesó más que todas las otras. Era la imagen de un joven príncipe…

Y como era el príncipe papá? Y!! Era como tú!!- decía la niña muy emocionada

Mmmm si, el príncipe era como yo, igualito a mi- sonrío con ternura a su pequeña- Cuando la princesa Sakura lo vio, le entró la nostalgia, tanto que quería llegar hasta donde él como fuera. Pero, ¿Cómo? No sabía dónde vivía, ni quien era, no sabía ni siquiera cómo se llamaba.

Como no encontraba otra solución, decidió mirarse por fin al espejo. Porque pensaba: "A lo mejor el espejo levara mi imagen hasta el príncipe. Puede que mire casualmente hacia el cielo, cuando pase el espejo, y verá mi imagen, que siga el camino del espejo y me encuentre aquí" fue lo que se dijo a si misma la princesa.

Así que se mirlo largamente en el espejo y lo envío por el mundo con su reflejo. Pero así, claro está, se había vuelto mortal.

Enseguida oirás como sigue la historia, pero primero déjame hablarte del príncipe.- su hija asintió con la cabeza- Este príncipe se llamaba…Syaoran- la pequeña al escuchar el nombre de su padre en la historia se intereso a un mas por ella y decidió permanecer callada para no echarla a perder, pues según ella, se estaba poniendo interesante- y vivía en un reino fabuloso. Todos los que vivían en el amaban y admiraban al príncipe. Un buen día, los ministros dijeron al príncipe: "Majestad, debe casarse, porque así es como debe ser". El príncipe Syaoran no tenía nada que oponer, de modo que legaron al palacio las más bellas señoritas del país, para que pudiera elegir una. Todas se habían puesto lo más guapas posibles, porque todas querían casarse con él.

Pero entre las muchachas también se había colado en el palacio un hada mala, que no tenía en las venas sangre roja y cálida, sino sangre verde y fría. Claro que eso no se le notaba, porque se había maquillado con mucho cuidado.

Cuando el príncipe entro al gran salón dorado del trono, para hacer su elección, ella

pronuncio rápidamente un conjuro, de modo que Syaoran no vio a nadie más hermosa que ella. Y además le pareció tan hermosa, que al momento le preguntó si quería ser su esposa:

-Con mucho gusto- dijo el hada mala-, pero pongo una condición

-La cumpliré- respondió el Príncipe, irreflexivo

-Está bien. Contestó el hada mala, y sonrío con tanta dulzura, que el desgraciado príncipe casi se marea-, durante un año no podrás mirar el flotante espejo de plata. Si lo haces, olvidarás al instante todo lo que es tuyo. Olvidarás lo que eres en realidad y tendrás que ir al país de Japón, donde nadie te conoce, allí vivirás como un pobre diablo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Si no es más que eso- exclamó el Príncipe Syaoran-, la condición es fácil

"¿ Que ha ocurrido mientras tanto con la Princesa Sakura?"

Había esperado y esperado, pero el príncipe no había venido. Entonces decidió salir a buscarlo ella misma. Devolvió la libertad a todas las imágenes que tenía a su alrededor. Entonces bajo, totalmente sola y en sus suaves zapatillas, desde su palacio de cristal a través de las montañas nevadas donde abundaban las flores de cerezo que se veían todos los años, hacia el mundo. Recorrió todos los países, hasta llegar al país de Japón. A estas alturas sus zapatillas estaban gastadas y tenía que ir descalza. Pero el espejo mágico con su imagen seguía flotando por el cielo.

Una noche, el príncipe Syaoran estaba sentado en el tejado de su palacio dorado jugaba a las damas con el hada de sangre verde y fría. De repente cayó una gota diminuta sobre la mano del príncipe.

Empieza a llover- dijo el hada de sangre verde

No- contesto el Príncipe-, no puede ser, porque no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo

Y miró hacía lo alto, directamente al gran espejo mágico, plateado, que flotaba allí arriba. Entonces vio la imagen de la Princesa Sakura y observo que lloraba y que una de sus lagrimas le había caído sobre la mano, en su corazón nacieron ganas de protegerle, de estar al lado de esa hermosa princesa. En el mismo momento se dio cuenta de que lo había engañado la mujer con la que estaba, que no era hermosa y que en sus venas sólo tenía sangre verde y fría. Era a la Princesa Sakura a la que amaba en verdad

-Acabas de romper tu promesa- dijo que hada verde, y su cara se deformo hasta parecer la de una serpiente- y ahora has de pagarlo

Introdujo sus largos dedos verdes en el pecho de Syaoran, que se quedó sentado como paralizado, y le hizo un nudo al corazón. En ese mismo instante olvidó que era el Príncipe Syaoran. Salió de su palacio y de su reino como un ladrón furtivo. Camino por todo el mundo hasta que llegó al país de Japón, donde vivió en adelante como un pobre inútil desconocido y se llamaba simplemente Syao. Lo único que había llevado consigo era la imagen del espejo mágico que desde entonces quedó vacío.

Mientras tanto, el vestido de seda y terciopelo de la princesa Sakura se habían gastado. Ahora llevaba un chaquetón de hombre, demasiado grande, y una falda ya gastada…oh y vivía en unas ruinas.

Aquí se encuentran un buen día. Pero la princesa Sakura no reconoce al Príncipe Syaoran, puesto que ahora era un pobre diablo y no se veía a como lo había visto, ahora se veía totalmente demacrado. Tampoco Syao reconoció a la princesa Sakura, porque ya no tenía ningún aspecto de princesa. Pero en la desgracia común, los dos se hicieron amigos y se consolaban mutuamente.

Una noche, cuando volvía a flotar en el cielo el espejo mágico, que ahora estaba vacío, Syao saco de su bolsillo la imagen y se la enseño a Sakura. La imagen ya estaba desgatada y arrugada, pero la princesa se dio cuenta enseguida que se trataba de su propia imagen. Y entonces también reconoció bajo la máscara de pobre diablo, al Príncipe Syaoran, al que siempre había buscado y por quien se había vuelto mortal. Y se lo contó todo. Pero Syao movió triste la cabeza y dijo:

-No puedo entender nada de lo que dices, porque tengo un nudo en el corazón y no puedo acordarme de nada.-

Entonces la Princesa Sakura metió la mano en su pecho y desató, con toda facilidad, el nudo que tenía en el corazón. Y, de repente, el Príncipe Syaoran volvió a saber quien era. Tomó a la princesa de la mano y se fue con ella muy lejos, a su país."

Con eso Syaoran concluyo la historia, volteo a ver a su hija quien comenzaba a querer dormirse.

¿Y después se hicieron marido y mujer?- pregunto la pequen después de un bostezo

Si- dijo Syao- y tuvieron una linda niña

Y murieron?- con una gran duda en su voz

No- contestó Syao con decisión-. Eso lo sé exactamente. El espejo mágico sólo hacía a alguien mortal, cuando se miraba en él a solas. Pero si se miran dos, vuelven a ser inmortales. Y eso hicieron estos dos, ahora si, a dormir-dijo mientras la cobijaba otra vez

Y su hija como se llamaba?- Antes de que su papá se levantara de su lado

Mmmm casualmente se llama igual que tú…Sayuri- le dio un gran beso en la frente

Pero ella si tenía a sus dos papás verdad- el sueño le estaba ganando

Syaoran sintió una opresión en su pecho cuando escucho decir eso

Duerme ya mi niña, que mañana hay escuela- le dio otro beso, bajo la intensidad de la lámpara y salio de la habitación, lo ultimo que escucho murmurar de su hija antes de que esta se durmiera fue un _"Mamita, cuídame desde el cielo por favor"_ y con eso cerro la puerta, se dirigió a su recamara y salio al balcón viendo la luna resplandeciente

No sabes cuanto te extraño Sakura, si pudieras ver cuanto ha crecido nuestra hija estarías orgullosa, es tan igual y a la vez tan diferente a ti, tiene tus ojos y tu hermosa sonrisa a diferencia de que ella no es miedosa pero si un poco despistada igual que tu mi flor de cerezo- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- Cada noche te extraño más, pero se muy bien que desde la luna nos ves y nos cuidas como me lo prometiste, quien diría al final te hiciste inmortal pero con la imagen de un ángel, ya son ocho años sin ti y aun te sigo amando como si estuvieras a qui- no aguantó más y lagrimas empezaron a salir

_No llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar _esa voz la reconoció, era única para su corazón _Me alegra ver crecer día con día a nuestra hija, se parece mucho a ti en lo físico aun que te gane en los ojos_ necesitaba encontrar de donde venia esa voz, busco a sus alrededores no vio nada, cuando dirigió su mirada la frente, ahí estaba ella sentada en el barandal del balcón con un vestido de seda blanco que le cubría los pies, su cabello estaba adornado por una flor de cerezo, se le veía contenta

Sa…Sakura- fue lo único que pudo decir Syao ante la imagen de su amada, se acero lentamente a ella y la abrazo, si, podía abrazarla, su corazón sintió un gran alivio al reconocer ese calor que solo ella le daba

_Mi pequeño lobo, no estés triste, siempre estaré a su lado y lo sabes muy bien _Syaoran hundió su cabeza en el pecho de ella, y cuando sintió que ella le acariciaba el cabello no aguantó más y se puso a llorar en los brazos de ese ángel, lloró como nunca antes había llorado en su vida _ya ya, no llores más que harás mas difícil esta despedida_ diciendo eso Syao alzo la mirada para quedar a centímetros de su cara

Te…te volverás a ir cierto?- ya un poco tranquilo pudo articular esas palabras, a lo que Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza

_Pero sabes algo, los estaré protegiendo de ahora en adelante, sobre todo a la pequeña Sayuri, me asignaron como ángel guardián de mi propia hija y aunque no me puedas ver, ahora sabrás que estaré a tu lado y al de ella como debió haber sido desde un principio _Con esto Syao l dedico una sonrisa calida, de esas que ya no le salían de corazón, pero esta vez le salio, aprovecho y poco a poco se acerco a Sakura para acabar con la distancia que había entre ellos, el beso fue delicado pero con pasión, justo como ambos recordaban que fue su primer beso…

El despertador comenzó a sonar y Syaoran casi lo avienta contra la pared, vio el reloj 06:30 am, eso marcaba se levanto y se metió a bañar, salio del baño y se dirigió a su closet para sacar la ropa que se pondría, abrió un cajón y se encontró con una foto de Sakura donde ella llevaba un vestido color azul un poco arriba de la rodilla y sin mangas el cual de la cintura hacia abajo estaba suelto y por lo visto en la foto se mecía al ritmo del viento, tenia una sonrisa hermosa, como solo ella podría darla, estaba descalza en el pasto parada bajo un árbol de flor de cerezo el cual en ese momento caían sus pétalos, dando la impresión de que llovían flores de cerezo…ahora lo recuerda, después de ese día quito todas las fotos de Sakura y las guardo

Me pregunto si…lo de anoche fue real- se dijo para si mismo, saco todas las fotos y empezó a colgarlas por toda la casa, unas donde ella estaba solo, otras los dos, el día de su boda, la casa ya era diferente con las fotos de Sakura, había otra en especial, estaba ella cargando a una hermosa bebe y el a un lado abrazando a ambas esa foto la puso en una mesita de centro a la entrada de la casa. Se escucho como algo golpeo el piso

Nooo!! Se me hace tarde!!- Sin duda alguna, su hija había salido muy parecida a su madre, una gotita bajo por su cabeza

Papá!! Se nos hace tarde!- dijo la niña ya cambiada mientras veía como su padre hacia el desayuno

No, adelante los relojes, estas a tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa

Menos mal, por cierto papi, gracias por haberme puesto esa canción tan hermosa anoche, dime quien cantaba?- Pregunto la niña mientras se sentaba a desayunar

Una can…cion _ella estuvo aquí!! Fue real!! Mi Sakura estuvo aquí _, tu madre, ella fue la que te canto

Mi…mama?- Ok la niña nunca había escuchado a su padre hablar de ella pues cada vez que le preguntaba el se ponía triste- Y como era ella?

Si caminas por la casa te darás cuenta _en definitivo es igual de despistada que su madre ni siquiera porque colgué una foto de ella frente a su cuarto_- la niña dio un recorrido y se encontró con varias fotos de su madre junto con su papá, sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al ver que su mamá su había podido conocerla y que de echo la pudo cargar, lo vio en la foto donde ella aun era bebé, por lo visto de unos meses de nacida, se quedo observando la foto un buen rato, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteo era su papá

Creo que te pareces mucho a ella Sayuri- En su voz resaltaba la ternura

Y como se llamaba?- Pregunto la niña ya que durante estos ocho años jamás escucho el nombre de su madre

Déjame pensarlo…a si, igual que la princesa del espejo mágico- dijo con una sonrisa

La niña se sorprendió y se puso muy feliz, sintió como alguien besaba su mejilla pero no vio a nadie _te amo mucho mi pequeña y estaré siempre protegiéndote _la voz le sonó hermosa y rápido articulo que era la de su madre y que a pesar de no haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella se sentía bien de saberla a su lada

Mi propio ángel guardián es mi mamá- dijo la niña para si posando sus manitas en el pecho, su papá la abrazo

A si es, tu mami esta aquí- con eso se quedaron viendo la foto donde estaban los tres como familia y aunque no la veían, sabían perfectamente que de ahora en adelante sería igual que en esa foto, los tres bajo el mismo techo como familia.

* * *

Que tal les parecio la historia?? Jeje espero ustedes no se hayan puesto sentimentales como yo n.n bueno no olviden dejar sus reviws!! eso es muy importante y grcias por habela leido


End file.
